Miasteczko Floaroma
| wschód = | zachód = | północ-zachód = | północ-wschód = | południe-zachód = | południe-wschód = | demografia = 29 mieszkańców 30 mieszkańców | punkt = Kwiaciarnia Łąka Floaroma Sala pokazowa | gra = Pokémon Diamond i Pearl Pokémon Platinum | transport = | ruch = | lider = | odznaka = | specjalizacja = | mistrz = | elita4 = | elita-spec = | kapitan = | kahuna = | z-kryształ = | totem = | mapa = }} Miasteczko Floaroma (Jap.: ソノオタウン Sonoo Town) to miasto w regionie Sinnoh, znane z miodu i intensywnie pachnących kwiatów, które rosną wszędzie. Jest to pierwszy obszar, w którym Jagody od NPC są dostępne w Generacji IV. Znane zabytki to między innymi kwiaciarnia w centrum miasteczka, Łąka Floaroma znaleziona na północy oraz ekskluzywna dla Anime Sala Pokazowa. W Pokémon Platinum, Floaroma ma między innymi drewniane łuki przy wejściach. Historia i tradycje Według mieszczan, Miasteczko Floaroma było niegdyś jałowym i opuszczonym wzgórzem. Ludzie zaczęli sadzić tu kwiaty, aby rozweselić to miejsce, ale nic by tu nie urosło. Ktoś wyraził podziękowanie za błogosławieństwo natury, a całe wzgórze w końcu rozkwitło. Twierdzi się, że Shaymin był przyczyną nagłego rozrostu kwiatów, biorąc pod uwagę, że jest to Pokémon Wdzięczności, a jego zdolność do "natychmiastowego przekształcania zniszczonej ziemi w bujne pole kwiatów" jest zgodna z hasłem w Pokédexie. Slogan thumb|right|220px|Miasteczko Floaroma w [[Pokémon Diamond i Pearl|Diamond i Pearl]] Żywe i Pachnące (Jap.: あざやかに はなかおる まち The town that smells vividly of flowers.) Punkty Zainteresowania Kwiaciarnia Kwiaciarnia "Pick a Peck of Colors" oferuje graczom pierwsze w grze jagody, sprzęt potrzebny do przetrzymywania jagód i wiele akcesoriów w zamian za jagody. Łąka Floaroma Na obszar Łąki Floaroma dostaniemy się poprzez kwiaty w północno-wschodniej części miasteczka Floaroma, ale nadal jest częścią miasteczka zgodnie z mapą miasta. Gdy po raz pierwszy gracz odwiedza Floaroma, wejście na łąkę jest zablokowane przez dwóch . Po pokonaniu jednego w Dolinie Wiatraków, gracz musi tam powrócić, aby ich pokonać i uzyskać dostęp do miodowego drzewa i człowieka, który sprzedaje miód i daje graczowi klucz do budynku w Dolinie Wiatraków. Sala Pokazowa Pojawia się tylko w anime. Sala pokazowa Floaroma pojawia się w Przedpokazowa trema i Pierwsze koty za płoty. brała udział w Pokazach ze swoim Piplupem. Jessie brała udział w konkursie, ale została pokonana w pierwszej rundzie bitwy przez Dawn. Kenny, przyjaciel z dzieciństwa i rywal Dawn, również zadebiutował i wziął udział w pokazach ze swoim Prinplupem. Dawn w końcu wygrała swoją pierwszą pokazową wstążkę, pokonując Kenny'ego w końcowej rundzie bitew. Demografia Pokémon Diamond and Pearl W Pokémon Diamond i Pearl, liczba mieszkańców Miasteczka Floaroma wynosi 29, co jest dość wysoką liczbą dla tak małego miasteczka. Najwyraźniej jest to spowodowane kuszącym aromatem typowych kwiatów i miodu miasta. Większość mieszkańców to kobiety. Pokémon Platinum W Pokémon Platinum, populacja Miasteczka Floaroma wynosi teraz 30. Poké Market | }} }} | }}}} }}| }} | }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }} | }} | }} }}| }} | }}}} }}}} Przedmioty }} Kwiaciarnia Losowe jagody Raz na dzień, dziewczyna w kwiaciarni daje nam losową jagodę. Trenerzy Pokémon Platinum W niektóre dni gracz może rzucić wyzwanie Trenerowi, który pojawia się w Centrum Pokémonów. W zależności od postępu w grze, podczas rewanżu Trener będzie miał Pokémony o wyższym poziomie. |24|3|172|Pichu|♀|3|None|172|Pichu|♀|3|None|172|Pichu|♀|3|None|36=マナミ|37=Manami}} / / |3|172|Pichu|♀| / / |None|025|Pikachu|♀| / / |None|025|Pikachu|♀| / / |None|36=マナミ|37=Manami}} / |3|172|Pichu|♀| / |None|025|Pikachu|♀| / |None|026|Raichu|♀| / |None|36=マナミ|37=Manami}} W anime thumb|right|220px|Miasteczko Floaroma w anime W anime, Ash i jego przyjaciele po raz pierwszy przybyli do Floaroma w Mamy Pofinkowy plan!, gdzie uczęszczali na lekcjach gotowania Poffinków wykładanych przez Forsythię. był naturalnym mistrzem w robieniu dobrych Poffinków, podczas gdy Dawn zajęło trochę czasu, aby uzyskać idealną recepturę dla swojego Pokémona. Ash jednak zakończył próbę niepowodzeniem i nie udało mu się wyprodukować wysokiej jakości Poffinów. thumb|left|220px|Wstążka Floaroma Podobnie jak inne miasta w regionie Sinnoh, Floaroma posiada własną Sale Pokazową. W Przedpokazowa trema, Dawn, i Jessilina wzięli udział w Pokazach Floaroma wraz z wieloma innymi koordynatorami Pokémonów, mając nadzieję, że zdobędą upragnioną Wstążkę Floaroma. Poprzez pokazanie najlepszego z Pokémonów, trójka z nich była w stanie przejść po fazie apelowej, a w Pierwsze koty za płoty rywalizowali ze sobą w fazie bitwy. W końcu Dawn wygrała konkurs, zdobywając swoją pierwszą wstążkę konkursową. Miasto pojawiło się ponownie w Czerwony łańcuch wydarzeń, gdzie Forsythia podlewała kwiaty wraz z jej Roserade i Lotadem. Ash i jego przyjaciele zatrzymali się w Miasteczku Floaroma podczas podróży do Miasta Sunyshore, by Ash wziął tam udział w bitwie o Odznakę. Zostali oni pokazani w Centrum Pokémonów, oglądając telewizję, gdy Marian ogłosiła, że następne pokazy Pokémonów odbędą się w Miasteczku Daybreak i będą polegały na formacie Podwójnego Występu. Legenda mówi, że Miasteczko Floaroma było niegdyś jałowe i pozbawione jakiejkolwiek roślinności. Pewnego dnia piękna kobieta weszła na wzgórze i wyraziła wdzięczność, w wyniku której kwiaty rosły ze zdumiewającą szybkością. W dniu dzisiejszym miasto jest pełne kwiatów. Obfitość zieleni jest częścią miejskiego stylu architektonicznego; na ulicach znajduje się wiele klombów, a zarówno Centrum Pokemonów, jak i Sala Konkursowa pokryte są kwiatami. Galeria Floaroma Contest Hall.png|Sala Pokazowa Floaroma Pokémon Center.png|Centrum Pokemonów W mandze W mandze Pokémon Adventures , i trafiają do Miasteczka Floaroma w ''Honey For Combee''. Kiedy Diamond przypadkowo przewala drzewo dziewczyny, rój Combee atakuje trio. W mandze Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! Hareta i Mitsumi przybywają do miasta Floaroma w The Mystery Boy, Jun !!. Hareta spotyka się ze swoim rywalem i przyjacielem, Junem. To tam Hareta łapie Shinxa po tym, jak Jun mówi mu, że potrzebuje więcej Pokemonów. Ciekawostki *W Pokémon annual z 2009 roku, Miasteczko Floaroma jest błędnie zapisane jako "Floarama". *W Mamy Pofinkowy plan!, opowiedziano historię o kobiecie, która zasadziła wszystkie kwiaty, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że w przeciwnym razie musianoby pokazać Shaymina, który nie został jeszcze ujawniony w tamtym czasie. NPC-e w grze mówią po prostu, że to Pokemon. *Istnieje niewielka część Miasteczka Floaroma, która znajduje się między północnym wejściem do Łąki FLoaroma a rzeką nad Hutą Fuego. Nie ma jednak trawy ani przedmiotów, które można by tam znaleźć. Kategoria:Miejsca w Sinnoh Kategoria:Miejsca w Diamond i Pearl Kategoria:Miejsca w Platinum Kategoria:Miasteczka